ilovelucyandrickyfandomcom-20200213-history
The Fur Coat
|image = Image:The Fur Coat.png |imagewidth = 200px |series = I Love Lucy |network = CBS-TV |season = 1 |overall = 9 |number = 9 |airdate = December 10, 1951 |production = 1x9 / 009 |imdb = tt0609357 |guests = Ben Welden |writer = Bob Carroll, Jr., Madelyn Davis, & Jess Oppenheimer |director = Marc Daniels |previous = "Men Are Messy" |next = "Lucy Is Jealous of Girl Singer" }}The Fur Coat was the ninth episode of Season 1 of I Love Lucy, also the 9th overall episode. Directed by Marc Daniels, the episode, which was co-written by Bob Carroll, Jr., Madelyn Davis, and Jess Oppenheimer, originally aired on CBS-TV on December 10, 1951. Synopsis Ricky borrows a mink coat for an act at the club, but Lucy thinks it's for her, and won't take it off. He arranges for Fred to pose as a burglar and "steal", it, but when a real thief comes in, Lucy manages to hang on to it! Plot summary Ricky brings home an expensive fur coat he needs to use for a prop at the club. When Lucy sees the fur coat, she thinks it's an anniversary gift from her. Ricky tries desperately to steal the coat away, both literally and figuratively. Did You Know? Trivia *The fur coat cost $3500. *Ricky says that he and Lucy moved in to the apartment building on August 6, 1948. *This episode was rerun during Lucy's maternity leave. A "flashback" intro was filmed to put before the start of the episode, where Lucy pretends she's cold and needs to bundle up at breakfast, as a way to get Ricky to buy her the fur coat she's always wanted. She also leaves the newspaper open to ads for fur coats. *The original script had an additional scene where Ricky turns up the thermostat to try and get Lucy out of the fur coat. The script called for Lucy to continue prancing around the hot apartment in the fur coat, and when Ricky asks Lucy how she can stand the heat with the fur, she implies that she's naked underneath the coat. This scene was deemed too risque for the times and was subsequently cut. *When Ethel asks Lucy when her real anniversary is, Lucy can't remember. But she can remember the following season that it's on the 19th of the month! *When Lucille Ball got her first mink coat (after this episode aired), she loved it so much and was so proud of its status symbol that she, too, wore it all the time, even to bed! Scene excerpts ,Quotes ---- *'Fred:' (to Ethel) And don't get attached to it, Miss Mini Mink! *'Ricky:' I'm beginning to think that the coat's attached to Lucy! *'Fred:' (explaining possible plan to Ricky) She might break out with a bad case of mink pox. *'Ricky:' Mink's pox? ---- *'Fred:' Yeah, and it sounds even worse with your accent. *'Ricky:' Please, Mr. Burglar, take our money, take our jewels, but don't take my wife's mink coat. It's worth $3500! *Burglar: Hand over that coat, or I'll shoot! *'Lucy:' Wait a minute...(lifts fur coat above chest) Okay, go ahead and shoot! *'Lucy:' (to Ethel about fake coat) Congratulations! You're the first person to ever wear a mink T-shirt!﻿ ---- Cast (In credits order) Starring *Lucille Ball as Lucy Ricardo *Desi Arnaz as Ricky Ricardo *Vivian Vance as Ethel Mertz *William Frawley as Fred Mertz Guest Starring *Ben Welden as Thief More External Links * Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes